


那個大學生陷入了單戀

by whi_offon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon
Summary: **只是突然想寫這個題材**平行世界AU**OOC**CP: 朴再興/金元弼**背景：在地大學生 x 遊學生**只是單篇
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 3





	那個大學生陷入了單戀

最近他好像有點陷入單戀，但是對象真的太不一樣了。  
是從韓國來美國交換半年的遊學生，那時候因爲一時的好奇心遞交了寄宿家庭許可的申請，就迎來了這個笑容可愛的小傢伙。

英文不怎麼好的小傢伙名叫金元弼，Jae覺得對方的名字用韓語講有點拗口（縱使他在家裡和父母也都是說韓英參半的對話），於是總是piripiri的叫著對方。

不知道是不是成長背景和文化的不同，金元弼是他看過最會撒嬌的人，在他所認識的任何性別之中之最。

兩人混熟後發現他們的很多事情取向都很一致，除了飲食上不能雷同外，無論是笑點興趣還是彼此的個性都相處得很融洽。

他就未曾遇到過能那麼包容他的人了，就連他媽媽也無法。

Jae都快把他們倆的關係掛上soulmate這個他們常來定義伴侶關係的這個詞了。但是他不能，因為他們只是寄宿家庭的關係，充其量是家人和朋友關係，再無其他。

他有點逃避的想，再過幾個月自己的生活就會回歸於正常了，因為這小傢伙恐怕自己再也無法見到面了，好好享受現在這個當下就好。

他們一起生活，一起上課，一起起床用餐洗漱；一起分享著彼此的語言文化，還有聽過的音樂或是電影的心得；他享受著他bobo人的親暱習慣（當然piri也親他的父母），雖然他總是在對方bobo完之後一臉嫌棄的指責他人性化點別總是bobo。

小傢伙說他喜歡看自己嫌棄無奈的模樣。  
他只好繼續假裝下去。

天知道他多想揚起微笑把這份親密獨留在心中。

—

在小傢伙準備回去韓國前的那一個週末，他們窩在沙發上看著他們從未一起看過的愛情電影。  
故事很老套，無疑是溝通誤會層層加跌，然後吵架分開後悔，再也不會相見的劇情。沒有Happy Ending，只有留下電影結尾很好聽的主題曲和埋在裡面的深深嘆息。

「好可惜啊⋯⋯就這樣錯過一輩子了，一輩子才多長，錯過畢生摯愛一定超後悔。」小傢伙piri癟著嘴喃喃說道的聲音實在太好聽，可惜Jae只顧著留意對方說的內容，還來不及欣賞就讓那細微的聲音消逝。

或是說，他聽到的是自己那仿若雷鼓敲打心臟的聲音。

「......如果遇到你心中認定的最摯愛，你會抓住一切機會和他在一起嗎？」

「當然呀！一定會抓住機會把幸福帶給雙方的。」

「嗯，知道了。」

小傢伙雖然有點疑惑的樣子，但把Jae的反常歸類在對電影的感傷當中，連Jae突然問他坐哪個班次的飛機都沒怎麼有奇怪的反應，還調笑說該不會要來送機吧那可千萬別哭了啊。

小傢伙piri收穫了Jae的拍頭回應。  
還有當天飛機座位旁邊一位叫Jae的熟悉鄰居。


End file.
